Jurassic Park: Survival Challange
Jurassic Park: Survival Challenge is a Minecraft style Jurassic Park fanfiction game. Gameplay In JPSC the main objective is to survive. This is made hard by Dinosaurs, Other Prehistoric Creatures and InGen Hunters. To survive you need 4 things: Food, Water, Protection and Shelter. To obtain food, players may hunt dinosaurs with weapons, scavange dinosaur kills or collect fruit from fruit trees. To get water, players can create buckets out of leaves, and scoop up water. For Protection, players can find guns, knives and macchetes to protect themselves from dinosaurs. After killing carnivores, knives can be made out of their teeth and sticks. Shelter is provided in buildings scattered across the island. The game is set on Isla Xinalixis. Players can find scuba suits in buildings by the sea. Players can also fish. Servers can be made easily. Some dinosaurs are nocturnal. There is also distinct seasons. Dinosaurs And Other Creatures Mutants Tyrannosaurus Rex Xinalixis: Over 100 foot long, these are your biggest worry. They are strong, fast and quite agile on land and in water. Spinosaurus Aegypticus Destructimus: Enormous Spinosaurs, they are rare because of their constant loses against T-Rex X. Kronosaurus Carcharodontei: Huge Mutant marine reptiles. They can kill you in one go. if you try cross the rivers without a boat, chances are you'll get attacked. Dracosaurus Alpha: This small flying dinosaur-ptrerosur hybrid is just a pest. Dinosaurs Velociraptor: Smart and agile, these dinosaurs can open doors, destroy crates and dodge melee attacks. They are pack hunters. Dilophosaurus: Poisonous, these dinos can spit venom at you. The live in the dense jungle. T-Rex: Big, strong and mean. They sometimes travel in pairs. Spinosaurus: Big and Mean, they can tear through walls. Troodon: Venomous and nocturnal, they hunt in packs. Compsognathus: These small dinos run fast. Cacharodontosaurus: Big Carnivores, they live in the desert. Brachiosurus: These gentle giants can kill unarmored players by stomping. Triceratops: Medium sized, they will charge you if you get too close. Stegosaurus: They will whack you with their tail spikes if you get too close. Ankylosaurus: They do the same as stegosauruses except they use their tail clubs. Maisaura: They travel around in herds. They are defenceless. Pteranodon: Huge, they divebomb players. Dimorphodon: Small pests. Quetzalcoatlus: They act like upsized Pteranodon. Megalodon: These giant sharks are very rare. Kronosaurus: Huge pliosaurs. They act like tiny Kronosaurus Carcharodontei. Predator X: These marine reptiles are pack hunters. Mammoth: Ancient elephants, they act like them too. Smilodon: Sabre toothed cats, they live in prides. List of ItemsCategory:Games Food * T-Rex X Steak * Cooked T-Rex X Steak * Raptor Chop * Cooked Raptor Chop * Brachiosaurus Meat * Brachiosaurus Steak * Maiasaura Meat * Cooked Maiasaura Meat * Mammoth Chop * Cooked Mammoth Chop * Orange * Apple * Banana * Peach * Barracuda * Tuna * Salmon Weapons * Knife * Throwing Knife * Machhete * Bow And Arrow * Handgun * Rifle Armour * Helmet * Chestplate * Spiked Chestplate * Leggings * Boots =